


A Summer in Bloom

by sleeperservice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: When the man from the north asked his adopted land's goddess for a blessing on his marriage, he got more than what he had ever desired.





	A Summer in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Olevi stood naked beside his bed as Ondane scrutinized his body. “Your belly has dropped in the past week. They could come at any moment now. You still aren’t feeling any contractions?”

“No, just movement. They are very active lately and feel like they are moving downwards.” Olevi touched a spot on the top of the vast protrusion that was his abdomen, where he had just felt one of the babies kick.

“That is a good sign. If you were not so blessed by my goddess, I would be far more worried. But she has kept you and your babies safe this long, so they can grow inside you for as long as it would take for one and as big as they should be if born alone.” Ondane made the sign of the flower as she mentioned the goddess. “As long as I have been a midwife in Lukimeldi’s service, I have never seen such wonders. She loves you and you are so blessed to serve as her vessel. It’s been so many centuries.”

Olevi knew what this honor meant but he had not intended to ask for it. He had petitioned the fertility goddess here to bless the union of himself and his wife with children. He had copied his prayers from his own language, the same way he would have prayed to his goddess Lavilohi back home, but he had made so many mistakes. Darakelmi, his wonderful, magnificent, and brilliant wife, would have known how to word it. But he did not want her to know how much he desired a child, and how poor his skills at her language were, so he kept his petitions to Lukimeldi secret. This goddess of the southern forests and fields did bless him, directly, with a womb filled with children and many other gifts besides, as he had inadvertently asked for.

“I feel blessed, and mostly good. But this sticky heat is making me grumpy and I miss being able to walk outdoors. Or anywhere. I am so out of balance.” He sat back on the side of the bed. Standing was enough to make him weary, especially in the summer heat.

“The ground does miss your step. The paths were so green and floral this summer. It is a good thing you were a warrior of some skill before. Your training has made this easier to endure, hasn’t it?”

Olevi could only nod. He wanted only to lie down on the bed, on his side, with his immense belly partially cradled by soft pillows. He would have to wait until this visit was over. The babies were angling for the best position inside of him and kicking him in organs that had never meant to be kicked, much less sharing space with new potential life.

Ondane looked down at him. “You do look tired. I will let you rest. Before I go, can you please bless these?” She took out a bundle of something from her bag.

“More seeds?” She nodded as Olevi placed the bag in his hands. “They should grow as well as everything else I’ve touched.”

“We do hope so. Also, I had forgotten; there are a few more women who wish to visit you so you can bless them in person.”

“Ah. But we will have so many babies in the city this winter.”

“As well we should! We who had felt cursed and barren are now blessed and fruitful.” Ondane took the seeds, placed them in her bag, and departed.

Olevi’s discarded gown lay on the bed next to him but he let it stay there. It was too hot to be dressed again and he wanted the rare and precious breeze he felt at that moment to stay and cool him. Instead of lying on his side, he set himself back on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. His legs were spread to allow his belly enough room. His breasts rested on the top of his belly, round, full, and heavy. Olevi knew he looked the very image of a figure of Lukimeldi brought to life. The knowledge did not make him feel more comfortable.

Darakelmi entered their bedroom through the terrace. She had been in her upstairs study, which could only be reached by the steps on the terrace, during Ondane’s visit. “There you are, my northern warrior. Did the battle with the midwife go well?”

“As well as can be expected. She says my time will be soon.”

Darakelmi had brought him the aloe plant from her study. It looked nearly dead. “Did you forget to water this again?” He touched it and it burst into verdant life once more. “Don’t expect that I will be able to do this forever.”

“I know what the records say, Olevi. You are her blessed vessel. Unless another is chosen, it won’t go away.”

“But we don’t know if there will be another or not.” He smiled.

“True. We cannot predict. Only anticipate.” She frowned at him. “Let me go into the bathing room and draw you some water. Some cool cloths will make you feel better. You look so hot.”

“You always know what I need, o wisest of wives.”

“Flattery got you in here the first time. And it’s going to let you stay.” Darakelmi grinned at him and went off to fetch the water and cloths.

Olevi closed his eyes for a moment and opened them suddenly when he felt the touch of a cool cloth on his neck. It was as refreshing as Darakelmi had thought it would be. She had been so good to him since his unexpected blessing and he knew he would never be able to return her kindnesses in the same amount. "Thank you. It feels so wonderful."

"Someday you'll get used to the heat here. I warned you when you decided to stay here and marry me that these summers were a regular occurrence."

"When I decided that, I didn't expect to ever be personally with child!"

"You will have to get used to it now. The records indicate this won't be the last time."

Olevi snorted. "Perhaps next time she will bless me to carry mostly during autumn and winter instead of spring and summer."

Darakelmi shook her head. "That's not the fertile season here; that's not how it works."

"Of course not."

"But we can spend this winter, and the ones to come, cozily nesting with our children. I know the temple wants to build a house for you, but until we have more children than rooms, this is the best place for them. Our house. Her blessings, but our children."

"Even if they had been yours to bear, remember, it was going to be my job to keep them away from you so you could do your work."

"And it still is, and all the apprenticed midwives and acolytes will be delighted to help, I'm sure, so they can be in the presence of the blessing." Darakelmi took off the now-warm cloth on Olevi's neck and dipped another one in the bowl of water.

"All that intrusion, though. I will just have to get used to it and keep it away from you...oh…." Darakelmi was touching his breasts with the damp cloth. The sensation was startling and took his mind away from their persistent dull ache. She teased his nipples with the cloth, causing him to ache in a rather more pleasurable manner. "That may just be...a little too much."

"I never thought I'd have liked you like this, but just looking at you and hearing you gasp when I touch you there is amazing. This whole new body of yours is amazing and I've had so much fun looking at it and playing with it this summer." She had taken out another cloth and started gently stroking his belly with it. "You're so fortunate with the blessing that your skin is still so smooth and soft and unmarked."

"If what you said is true, we'll have many more summers like this." He loved hearing her talk about his body. At first he was horrified by the changes, and in some ways still was, but his wife was loving everything about it.

She placed her hand on the center of his belly and gave it an approving look. "I can feel the little feet and hands in there. They are getting restless. You're getting restless. It's astounding just how big you've become. I know they said you probably have three in there, but you look more like four or five."

"I feel like it. So many blessings, all squirming inside me."

"I feel so bad for you that you can't move that well now, but this new shape, this new body, looks so good on you. I liked you the way you were when we met, but I love you even more now, so soft and round and lush, and your glow. Not sweat, but radiance. You are radiant and fertile and I am so lucky to have you." Darakelmi kept stroking his belly with the cloth.

Olevi, despite being hot and uncomfortable and just plain cranky, had never felt so desired before. Once the night came, once it was cool, his wife would come to him in the bed they used to share before he had grown so large that he could not comfortably share it, and she would touch him in all the places he had never had before his blessing, and their desire would be sated. It had happened every night for months, and he looked forward to it. At that moment, he took pleasure in her attention to his other comforts. He was growing cooler by the minute.

She had moved on to his feet, massaging them as she cooled them with the cloth. "I never noticed until now, but your feet are bigger. No wonder you complain that they hurt so much."

"I hadn't noticed either. It's not like I've put on shoes for such a long time."

"It's so hot, why bother? Oh, that's the end of the water. You rest now and I'll come up with our supper soon. I'm sure your appetite is well-stimulated by now."

"It is, and more so when it won't be as hot." Olevi had already moved to his desired prone position on his left side. It felt so good to let his belly rest. He put his hands on it, protectively, wishing he could be holding his children soon; he quickly was asleep.


End file.
